jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
SUPER☆GiRLS
is an idol group under iDOL Street. Members Current Members *Watanabe Koume (渡邉幸愛) - Leader (Joined February 2014) *Abe Yumeri (阿部夢梨) (Joined June 2016) *Nagao Shiori (長尾しおり) (Joined June 2016) *Kanazawa Yuuki (金澤有希) (Joined December 2018) *Ishimaru Chika (石丸千賀) (Joined December 2018) *Sakabayashi Kana (坂林佳奈) (Joined December 2018) *Inoue Mayuko (井上真由子) (Joined December 2018) *Kadobayashi Yuu (門林有羽) (Joined December 2018) *Higuchi Nazuna (樋口なづな) (Joined December 2018) *Matsumoto Aika (松本愛花) (Joined December 2018) Former Members *Akita Eri (秋田恵里) (Original Member, Graduated February, 2012) *Kano Kaede (稼農楓) (Original Member, Graduated January 16, 2013) *Yasaka Saori (八坂沙織) (Original Member, Graduated February 23, 2014) *Goto Aya (後藤彩) (Original Member, Graduated March 2015) *Katsuta Rino (勝田梨乃) (Original Member, Graduated June 25, 2016) *Arai Reira (荒井玲良) (Original Member, Graduated June 25, 2016) *Maeshima Ami (前島亜美) (Original Member, Graduated March 31, 2017) *Kidoguchi Sakurako (木戸口桜子) (Joined June 2016, Graduated September 30, 2017) *Ozaki Runa (尾崎ルナ) (Joined June 2016, Graduated January 30, 2018) *Tanaka Mirei (田中美麗) (Original Member, Graduated March 31, 2018) *Shimura Rika (志村理佳) (Original Member, Graduated June 24, 2018) *Watanabe Hikaru (渡邉ひかる) (Original Member, Graduated January 11, 2019) *Miyazaki Rina (宮崎理奈) (Original Member, Graduated January 11, 2019) *Mizote Ruka (溝手るか) (Original Member, Graduated January 11, 2019) *Asakawa Nana (浅川梨奈) (Joined February 2014, Graduated January 11, 2019) *Uchimura Risa (内村莉彩) (Joined February 2014, Graduated January 11, 2019) *Ishibashi Hotaru (石橋蛍) (Joined June 2016, Graduated December 31, 2019) Discography Albums= ;Studio Albums #2010.12.22 Chouzetsu Shoujo (超絶少女) #2012.02.01 EveryBody JUMP!! #2013.02.20 Celebration #2016.03.09 SUPER★CASTLE #2019.12.25 Chouzetsu☆Gakuen ~Tokimeki High Range!!!~ (超絶★学園 ~ときめきHighレンジ!!!~) ;Best Albums #2014.03.26 Chouzetsu Shoujo☆BEST 2010~2014 ;Instrumental Albums #2011.04.20 Chouzetsu Shoujo ~SUPER☆iNSTRUMENTAL~ (超絶少女) (Digital) |-|Singles= ;Singles #2011.04.20 Ganbatte Seishun (がんばって 青春) #2011.06.15 MAX! Otomegokoro / Happy GO Lucky! ~Happy☆Lucky de Go!~ (MAX！乙女心／ Happy GO Lucky!～ハピ☆ラキでゴー！～) #2011.10.05 Joshiryoku←Paradise (女子力←パラダイス) #2012.04.18 1,000,000☆Smile (1,000,000☆スマイル) #2012.07.04 Puripuri♥SUMMER Kiss (プリプリ♥SUMMERキッス) #2012.10.24 Akai Jounetsu (赤い情熱) #2013.06.12 Tokonatsu High Touch (常夏ハイタッチ) #2013.12.04 Toshishita no Otokonoko (年下の男の子) (Candy Macchiato from SUPER GiRLS) #2013.12.04 Sentimental Journey (センチメンタル・ジャーニー) (Maeshima Ami from SUPER GiRLS) #2013.12.04 Jin Jin Jingle Bell (ジンジンジングルベル) (Twinkle Veil from SUPER GiRLS) #2014.02.12 Sorairo no Kiseki #2014.05.14 Hanamichi!! A~mbitious (花道!!ア～ンビシャス) #2014.08.13 Ahhahha! ~Chouzetsu Bakushou Ondo~ (アッハッハ! ～超絶爆笑音頭～) #2015.02.18 Gira Gira Revolutuion (ギラギラ Revolution) #2015.08.19 Icchatte♪ Yacchatte♪ (イッチャって♪ ヤッチャって♪) #2016.08.31 Love Summer!!! (ラブサマ!!!) #2016.12.21 Koi☆Kiramekeshon!!! (恋☆煌メケーション!!!) #2017.04.26 Sweet☆Smile (スイート☆スマイル) #2017.11.29 Ase to Namida no Cinderella Story (汗と涙のシンデレラストーリー) #2018.05.02 Kira Kira☆Sunshine (キラキラ☆Sunshine) #2018.08.15 Baburin Squash! (ばぶりんスカッシュ!) #2018.09.14 Wagamama GiRLS ROAD (わがまま GiRLS ROAD) #2019.02.27 CongraCHUlations!!!! (コングラCHUレーション!!!!) #2019.06.12 Natsukale★Vacation (ナツカレ★バケーション) #2019.09.18 Kataomoi no Cinderella (片想いのシンデレラ) #2020.03.18 Wasurezakura (忘れ桜) ;Digital Singles #2010.08.11 Be with you #2010.08.11 NIJIIRO Star☆ (NIJIIROスター☆) #2010.08.11 Kizuna Days (絆デイズ) #2010.12.22 Be with you |-|DVDs= ;Video Releases #2011.09.28 First Concert ~Chouzetsu Shoujo ga Tomaranaii!~ (ファーストコンサート ～超絶少女が止まンないっ！～) #2012.03.28 SUPER☆GiRLS Chouzetsu Shoujo 2012 Memorial at Nihon Seinenkan (超絶少女2012 メモリアル at 日本青年館) #2012.09.19 SUPER☆GiRLS Seitan 2 Shuunenkinen SP & Idol Street Carnival 2012 (生誕2周年記念SP & アイドルストリートカーニバル2012) #2012.12.12 Original Movie “Chouzetsu☆Gakuen ~Mirai e no STEP~” (オリジナルムービー「超絶☆学園〜未来へのSTEP〜」) #2013.08.07 SUPER☆GiRLS Live Tour 2013 ~Celebration~ at Shibuya Kokaido #2013.11.06 SUPER☆GiRLS Seitan 3 Shunen Kinen SP Idol Street Carnival Nippon Budokan ~Chozetsu Shojo Tachi no Chosen 2013~ (SUPER☆GiRLS 生誕3周年記念SP アイドルストリートカーニバル 日本武道館〜超絶少女たちの挑戦2013〜) #2014.06.18 SUPER☆GiRLS Live 2014 ～Chozetsu Kakumei～ at Pacifico Yokohama Kokuritsu Dai Hall (SUPER☆GiRLS LIVE 2014 ～超絶革命～ at パシフィコ横浜国立大ホール) Compilations / Other *2012.12.19 TRF Respect Idol Tribute (#3 Love & Peace Forever / iDOL Street (SUPER☆GiRLS / Cheeky Parade / Street Nama)) Gallery Supergirlsap17.jpg File:Sg2k1612.jpg Slide1_(2).jpg Slide1.jpg|August 2016 400px-Hanamichi Ambitious promo.jpg|2014 External Links *Official Website *Official Blog Category:IDOL Street Category:2010 Debuts Category:2010 Group Formations Category:Avex Category:11 Member Group Category:Idol Groups Category:Girl Groups Category:12 Member Group Formations